I Told Them I'd Do It
by tiva-feels
Summary: After Eponine's heroic act at Rue Plumet, she finds herself on the streets once more, in incredible pain. Just when she looses hope, she is saved. ONE SHOT No slashes. Eponine/Marius one sided and friendship Eponine/Enjolras friendship Eponine/Joly friendship. Terrible description. Rated T to be safe for adult themes and mentions of abuse. Musical verse


**Just a little something I have been working on! Anything in italics is a flashback. Please enjoy (: My new story The Purge should be coming soon! I know it has been taking me a while to write, but I have such bad writers block right now .. I am taking a break from adding to it! Enjoy (:**

**I know that the ending doesn't give much closure, but it makes sense if I am going to stick to Victor Hugo's descriptions of the characters. (of course, I added in some of my own traits to them ... I couldn't help myself!)****  
**

**I'm using Sutton Foster as my inspiration for Eponine!**

**reviews are ALWAYS welcome! xo**

**P.s I used the extended lyrics from Attack on Rue Plumet for this (:**

* * *

She stumbles, rolling onto her back as she hits the ground. She does not stand immediately, allowing memory after retched memory to overtake her. The unbearable pain that floods the entirety of her body is possibly the only thing that keeps her from giving into unconsciousness. That, and the desperation to find help.

* * *

_"'Parnasse, why are you here?" She whispered, squinting in the pale moonlight._

_Montparnasse stood only paces away from her, smiling evily. "This house here, we're gonna do it!" He boasted proudly. "You remember, 'Ninny, the man that got away the other day? He lives here."_

_Eponine stiffened, backing away from the raven-eyed murderer. "Oh God," She whispered, "Marius will think I'm apart of it! What'll I do? How shall I ever warn them?"_

_A snapping of twigs signaled the rest of the gang's arrival._

* * *

She pushes herself off her back and onto her hands and knees, her shoulders arching as she coughs violently. When the fit is over, she collapses onto her side, holding her abdomen in agony. She moans, wiping something wet and salty from the corner of her mouth. Her vision blurs, and she feels herself begin to panic.

* * *

_"Who is this hussy?"_

_Eponine takes hold of the moment to make her escape, dashing from her hiding place. A strong hand catches her, and she turns to meet her captor's gaze. Babet smirks contently._

_"It's your brat, Eponine. Christ, Boss, don't ya know your own kid?" He muses._

_Claqusous points at the malnourished figure still in Babet's grasp. "Why she hangin' about ya?"_

_Babet releases her, only for her to be seized once more by her father. "Go home, 'Ponine. We don't need you here."_

_"I know this house." Eponine calls, met by the panicked hush of several gang members, "The people who live here are ordinary."_

_Thenardier towers over her, his hot breath hitting her square in the face. "Don't interfere, brat."_

_"She's going soft."_

_"'Appens to all"_

"I'll_ scream! I'll warn them!" She cries, and the hand of her father is once more around her upper arm._

_"You scream, 'Ponine, and I'll make sure you regret it." Thenardier seethes, before pushing his daughter backwards._

_She steadies herself just barely before she can topple over. A few malicious sneers signal the rest her father's gang from behind her, watching as the drunkard overpowers his own flesh and blood._

* * *

She forces herself onto her feet, using the walls of the ally for support. "H-help..." Her voice is but a whisper. She musters up the last of her strength, and calls out once more, this time with a little more force. "Help! S-somebody!"

Tears trickle down her dirty cheeks, but she does not wipe them away.

* * *

_"What a treat, we are in for tonight, eh boys?" There is a dark murmur of agreement towards Montparnasse's notion._

_Thenardier ignores that rowdy men, setting for the lock. Eponine jumps on his back, but is pushed off within seconds. She lands on her feet, like a stray cat. A sharp pain stings her cheek, and she is pushed to the ground. There is a roar of laughter amongst the men as she lands with a thump. A few aim cusses at her, only to be silenced by her father._

_"Shut up! We have work to do."_

* * *

The sound of footsteps behind her cause her shoulders to tense. She tries to take a step, but teeters over, toppling to the ground. Her eyes close, and she tries in desperation to cling to the last bit of consciousness she has left. And suddenly, she wonders if this is where she shall end.

* * *

_"I told you!" She cries manically. "I told you I'd do it!"_

_With reaches out, grasping the iron bars of the gate, and lets out a shriek. Like rats to a suer, the Patron Minett scatter. Only her father is left in their tracks. He corners the girl, pushing her against the gate._

_"I'll make ya scream, 'Ninny." He mutters between grit teeth._

_Before Eponine can process what is happening, Thenardier hits her square in the nose. She slides down the back of the gate, her knees giving in with the force of the punch. It does not end there. Fists rain down the cowering girl, thick and heavy with rage. Only when he hears the sound of footsteps does Thenardier falter._

_"This isn't over yet, girl." He promises, before disappearing into the night._

_She stands, and runs as fast as her feet can carry her, before collapsing._

* * *

A strong hand touches her shoulder. She jerks away, thrashing with all her might against the touch as she tries to open her heavy eyelids.

"'Parnasse, please." She groans.

A rag is pressed to her forehead, and suddenly she stops resisting. Her eyelids flutter open ever so slightly, and she sees a face that does not belong to Montparnasse. She relaxes, giving into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hold on a little longer, 'Ponine." A familiar voice causes her to stir.

The steady rhythm of feet fill the silence where her response should be. She moans, mumbling something incoherently, before drifting off once more.

* * *

"Will she be alright, Joly?" Her eyes flutter open, and she tries to sit up.

Joly's glance flicks towards her. "I suppose you have your answer." He points at Eponine, before pushing her back down on the deflated couch. "Woah there, 'Ponine." He cooes. "You are in no condition to move just yet."

"W-where am I?" Eponine struggles to keep herself awake.

"In Enjolras's home. You are safe, dear Eponine. No one shall hurt you."

Eponine's ears pricked up slightly at the sound of the revolutionary's name. So it was he who had saved her? She did not know him well, a few hellos and dry remarks were the furthest the two had gotten into a conversation. But she had heard his speeches, and she knew of his eloquence. Still, she admitted that she did not think the curly haired student liked her very much. He was not a man of many emotions, and quite often looked angry.

A thought then crossed her mind. Where was Marius?

"Where is Mar-"

The door to the flat burst open. Eponine shrieked, snapping her eyes closed and bringing her knees to her chest. Pain exploded through her body at the sudden movement, and she cursed inwardly for her stupidity.

"Where is she?" A manic voice cried.

Eponine knew that voice. She peeked out from her protective position behind her knees. A dark haired man stood in the doorway, doubled over with his hands on his knees, his face a light shade of red. It was Marius.

"Hush now, Marius!" Enjolras made his presence known for the first time. "Don't frighten the poor thing."

Marius pushed passed his friend, moving towards the couch which was currently being used as a hospital bed. He grasped Eponine's hand, and she felt her heart flutter.

"Are you alright?" He asked earnestly.

A small smile graced her lips, and she nodded. "Now that you are here."


End file.
